CR Flamengo
|its Captain Tsubasa J counterpart|CR Flonoria}} CRフラメンゴ |image= CR Flamengo-0.png |nationality=Brazilian |other_names= |first_appearance= }} Clube de Regatas do Flamengo or CR Flamengo (CRフラメンゴ, CR furamengo), is a club from Rio de Janeiro and plays in the Campeonato Brasileiro série A. They are also called Rio in Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team game. Description Flamengo first made its debut in Battle of World Youth and mentioned in Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth special. In the anime, it made its début in Captain Tsubasa J episode 38. Uniforms Manga Home (World Youth): Red and black hooped shirt with v-neck collar and Flamengo monogram (CRF) on the left side of the chest, white shorts with three black stripes and red and black hooped socks. The goalkeeper wears a yellow shirt with black chest and shoulders and yellow collar, black shorts and white socks. It resembles the uniform which Flamengo wore in the 1981 Intercontinental Cup. Changes for the Anime As for the Captain Tsubasa J like many club teams, Flamengo has its name, (Flonoria) and its uniform (the shirt is almost similar to the real one, although with just a few black hoops, being one in the shoulders and in the sleeves and the other in the middle of the red jersey) modified, possibly due to author rights. The keeper wears a red jersey with light blue chest and shoulders, black collar, black shorts and white socks. In Road to 2002, Flamengo's role (as Carlos Santana's team) was changed to Domingos 1904, and the uniform is a white shirt with a green henley collar, green vertical stripes, with the lower half being blue, black shorts and white socks. The keeper wears a blue jersey with black sleeve stripes, black sleeve lower halves, black collar, blue shorts with black stripes and white socks. According tho the 2001 Anime, judging by the name, the club was founded in 1904 (rather than 1895, which was the year when Flamengo was founded in real life). Squad 'Former players' Status unknown Gallery |-|J= Flamengo ep38 (J) 1.png|CR Flonoria (Flamengo) Santana_ep38_(J)_1.png Flamengo_ep38_(J)_1.png|Santana & Leo |-|J (2)= Santana_ep38_(J)_0.png|Facing Tsubasa Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's pass Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 3.jpg|Leandro vs Keeper Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Santana's Heel Lift Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa's interception Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 0.jpg|Preparing the Golden Eagle Shot Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 2.jpg|Launching the Golden Eagle Shot Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg|Tsubasa's Face Block Tsubasa ep38 (J) 3.jpg|Tsubasa's Santana Turn Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Santana's Santana Turn counter Tsubasa ep38 (J) 5.jpg|Santana defeated Tsubasa ep38 (J) 6.jpg|Match aftermath Luciano_Leo_(PSX).jpg|Leo (Get in the Tomorrow) Santana_(PSX).jpg|Santana (Get in the Tomorrow) |-|2001= Leo01.jpg Leo02.jpg|Playing for Brazil Leo03.jpg|CR Flamengo Leo05.jpg|CR Flamengo Santana vs tsubasa.jpg Santana.jpg Santana01.jpg Santana02.jpg SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg |-|Art= Santana Flamengo.png Santana - CR Flamengo.jpg Santana Leo (DT).png Sao Paulo FC (DT) 3.png|Flamengo |-|Manga= Santana ch7 (BWY).jpg|Carlos Santana Rolling Overhead ch7 (BWY) 1.jpg|Santana's Rolling Overhead Golden Eagle Shot (BWY).jpg|Golden Eagle Shot Santana ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|No Trap Long Flying Drive Shot Golden Eagle Shot ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Golden Eagle Shot (Left foot) Santana ch8 (BWY) 2.jpg|Santana's interception Heel Lift ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Swift Interception ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Leo's Swift Interception Rolling Overhead ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Santana's 2nd Rolling Overhead Rolling Overhead ch8 (BWY) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's Rolling Overhead |-|Game= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Golden Eagle Shot (DT) 1.jpg|Golden Eagle Shot Notes de:CR Flamengo Category:Brazil's clubs